Eye of the Abyss
by Paragon42
Summary: Things have taken a dark turn for the Kirijo Group; The Shadow Operatives are thrown into chaos, and they will be forced to face their demons if they are to stand a chance of saving the world. *In true Persona fashion, the story will revolve around a main protagonist, who will be my OC, Marcus.*
1. Chapter 1

The office was the embodiment of success: high end tapestries hanging on the walls, state of art equipment for every possible need and desire, and to top it all off was the sweeping view of the city below. Two figures currently in the office were sitting on opposite sides of a desk set against one side of the room; the object in question was polished mahogany outfitted with some elegant chairs on one side and what could only be described as a throne on the other side.

One of these people sitting in one of the elegant chairs was a young man in his early twenties, dressed in a button up green short sleeve shirt, tan slacks with a black belt and black dress shoes. He calmly brushed a piece of his dark brown hair away from his face, and let his eyes look over the room while occasionally glancing at the young woman sitting across from him. She was around the same age as the boy, talking to someone on the smartphone she was holding to her ear, and sitting in the throne as though she were a queen. She looked like one as well; dressed in a long fur coat, with long dark red hair that framed a face that was both striking and beautiful, anyone who looked at her would easily mistake her royalty.

She didn't acknowledge the young man sitting across from her, putting all of her focus on the phone call she was presently taking.

"…and is she secure now? Good; have Akihiko watch over her for the time being. No, let them go. We already came to an understanding, and they can take care of themselves. If you or any of the others run into them again, let me know and I'll handle it. …yes, he has arrived and is going to accept the assignment."

At that final remark, the young man sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes and giving a small smirk.

"Once the job is explained in full, he WILL agree to do it." The young woman glanced at the boy sitting across from her and gave him a stern look, raising an eyebrow to emphasize her point.

"I will give you more instructions tomorrow. Talk you then, Yukari."

After ending the call, the young woman put her phone in a pocket lining her fur coat.

"You know," the young man commented casually, "if you're going to keep me waiting for over an hour, you could have had Fuuka-chan call me over later than she did."

"I apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused you. I wanted to make sure you arrived with time to spare," the young woman replied, leaning closer to the desk before her.

"It's alright. I've gotten rather used to you summoning me like a servant who waits at your beck and call," the boy teased, smiling with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Marcus, you know I don't treat you that way," the young woman remarked seriously, giving the young man the full scope of her piercing gaze. "I'm well aware of your…tendency of not taking things as seriously as they should be, and I am taking appropriate measures."

"Alright, no disrespect intended, Mitsuru," Marcus responded calmly, his smile fading as he returned her serious look. "All things considered, even though I joined up almost a year ago, I feel like there's more for me to learn. I wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for you and the other Shadow Operatives."

"Now don't sell yourself short, your actions speak for themselves," Mitsuru said, giving Marcus a rare smile. "You were among the most promising recruits we have ever had. In fact, you remind me of…"

At that, her smile faded and a far-away look crossed her face. After a brief pause, Marcus gave a puzzled look at her last comment. "Of…who exactly?"

"…someone I used to know. He's not here anymore," Mitsuru replied, returning her gaze to Marcus after giving her head a small shake. "But enough about the past; let's focus on the topic at hand."

"Very well, what was this assignment you wanted to tell me about?" Marcus asked lightly, sitting up in his chair with an intent look.

"You remember the incident that was resolved recently? Regarding the Midnight Channel and the stolen Anti-Shadow weapon?" Mitsuru inquired cautiously.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't help out, I hope you understand why I wasn't able to come with you and Aigis," Marcus replied, giving a slightly guilty look.

"Yes, your reasons were justified, and I admit we were rather hasty with our departure," Mitsuru reassured him, "but the mission was a success. We retrieved the Anti-Shadow weapon with no civilian casualties."

"Great! That's wonderful news!" Marcus said excitedly, leaning forward in his chair. "Is this one anything like Aigis? A newer model perhaps?"

"Actually, this one is older than Aigis," Mitsuru replied. "Her name is Labrys, and she has agreed to join us as a Shadow Operative."

"Wow, that's fantastic!" Marcus responded, and then a curious look crossed his face. "Although, I'm still not sure how this relates to me, since I haven't met her yet or anything."

"The assignment I need you to do…" Mitsuru declared, giving him her piercing gaze again, "…is to pair up with Labrys and show her what it means to be a Shadow Operative."

A moment of silence passed between the two, while the view outside showed a glorious sunset basking the entire city in a golden glow.

"…Well, of all the things I was expecting, that wasn't one of them," Marcus finally said, raising his eyebrows and tapping one of his shoes on the marbled floor. "Why ask me? I'm sure one of the senior Shadow Operatives would be better qualified to do this assignment."

"None of the senior members, including myself, have time to spare for her transition into the group," Mitsuru responded, putting her hands on the desk in front of her. "I have deemed you most suited to the task."

"What about Junpei?" Marcus asked, a smile spreading his face. "He has the time and experience to help out this new recruit. Not to mention one of the coolest attitudes I-"

"Junpei is currently on leave and is only on call in emergencies," Mitsuru retorted, frowning at Marcus in scrutiny. "Not to mention you are currently trying to find a new job since being laid off your previous one, so you have plenty of time to devote to this assignment."

"Wha-how do YOU know about that?" Marcus yelped, surprise flashing across his face.

"I'm the head of the Kirijo Group and the leader of the Shadow Operatives, it's my JOB to know," Mitsuru replied dryly.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I'm your man," Marcus sighed, shrugging his shoulders in surrender. "Plus it will give me the chance to meet this Labrys person-er, robot. Who knows, might be fun."

"That's the attitude I'm looking for," Mitsuru said, giving Marcus another small smile. "Also, having gotten to know Labrys somewhat, I'm sure you two will get along just fine."

"Alright, sounds like a plan!" Marcus said confidently, standing up from his chair. "Is there anything else you want to tell me? I have to head out soon for dinner, since I had a light lunch today."

"There is one thing you should know," Mitsuru responded, rising out of her throne to match his height and gaze. "Your first meeting with Labrys is scheduled for tomorrow, 6 a.m. in the training facility here."

Marcus groaned with a look of despair on his face. "You know I'm not a morning person. You're doing this to torture me, aren't you?"

"I'm not torturing you," Mitsuru said sternly, walking around the desk, past Marcus and towards the double ornate doors set on the opposite side of the room. "Consider it training. You never know when you have to be ready at a moment's notice."

"Yes, your majesty," Marcus muttered under his breath as the doors closed behind Mitsuru. Walking towards the doors himself he says absently to thin air, "I hope I get _some_ sleep tonight…"

* * *

><p>The sun had begun to set, and the street lights illuminated the path winding through the park. With a fountain set in the middle of the park, the scene would have been described as peaceful, except the atmosphere was slightly different this night; the darkness seemed deeper than usual, and the light seemed unable to penetrate it at all. Also out of the ordinary: the usual sounds of the bugs and running fountain were muted, as though someone had put a blanket across the entire park, smothering all signs of life. At first glance, no one was seen inside the park, but then a figure suddenly stepped out of the shadows near the fountain, facing the tallest building in the city right next to the park. The person was a young man, dressed in some type of school uniform with the jacket tied across his waist and two swords strapped through his belt. He had bright red hair, eyes the color of ice, and a scar in the shape of an x across the center of his face. His gaze went to the top floor of the building he was looking at, and a smile spread across his face.<p>

"So this is their new base of operations. Not much subtlety in this location, if you ask me. There's probably gonna be some collateral damage along the way. Oh well, they all deserve it anyway…"

Suddenly, the young man was cut from his thoughts and he quickly turned his head, his smile vanishing as he looked at the opposite side of the fountain behind him.

"I know you're out there," he called, his eyes narrowing. "You can't hide from me. Show yourself."

For a moment, there was only silence. Then out of the darkness, another figure stepped into the light. This person was wearing a full length black robe, with long sleeves and a hood pulled down to completely hide the face of the wearer. The figure wore black gloves and black boots to complete the look, the only defining feature being the height of the figure, which was equal to the young man on the other side of the fountain. The mysterious new arrival walked slowly around the fountain, darkness seeming to cling and emanate in its wake. Stopping about five feet away from the young man, it turned to face the same building in front of them.

"You know, it's unusual for someone to get that close to me undetected," the young man said, eyeing the robed figure up and down with a calculating gaze. "You're either very skilled, or something else altogether."

The hooded figure said nothing, not seeming to respond to anything the young man had just said.

"Perhaps you don't know who I am?" the young man inquired, a smile coming across his face again. "I'm Sho Minazuki. And who might you be?"

Still, the mysterious figure said and did nothing, continuing to face the tall building before the both of them.

"Not talking, huh?" Sho said, his smile fading and drawing one of his swords to aim at the figure beside him. "Perhaps cutting you up a bit will loosen that tongue of yours."

Finally, the hooded figure turned to face Sho, the gaze beneath the hood seeming to focus on the sword aimed at the place where its heart would be.

"Finally got your attention I see," Sho said coldly, giving the robed figure a look that would instill fear into the hearts of ordinary men. "How about I teach you to show some respect before you die?"

Before Sho could make a move, however, the light in the park dimmed. And in the next instant, a patch of darkness seemed to reach out and grab Sho from behind. A look of surprise flashed across his face, and despite his struggles, he could not break free of the grip that held him in place. The hooded figure remained passive, its focus remaining fixed on the young man.

"Well, I must say I'm impressed," Sho grunted, still straining against the bonds that had frozen him in place. "You're much stronger than I originally thought. You might not even be human. My mistake for letting my guard down."

The mysterious figure began walking towards Sho, and with an idle flick of the left wrist, brought the arm holding the sword down to Sho's waist, pinning it in place through sheer force of will.

"Might I ask what your purpose in being here is?" Sho inquired, his eyes narrowing as the figure stopped one foot away in front of him.

The hooded figure raised its right arm, and summoned a card into its hand; the card appeared to be some kind of tarot card. The figure raised the card to Sho's eye level, showing him the image on the card.

For a moment, Sho simply looked at the card. Then he started laughing, a complete change from the serious look he had worn a moment ago.

"It seems our goals might be similar after all," Sho chuckled, an amused look crossing his face as he looked again at the mysterious person in front of him. "I see no reason to fight, since you're clearly far more powerful than me."

The hooded figure lowered its arm, and the card it carried vanished into thin air.

"I will leave you to your own devices, and not interfere with whatever you plan to do here. It would be foolish to get in the way of one so…focused. Does that sound good to you?" Sho offered.

After a moment of consideration, the mysterious figure nodded, then turned around and walked away from Sho, melting into the darkness from whence it came. As soon as the hooded figure vanished, Sho felt the bonds binding him fade away, and he flexed his arms with a pondering look in his eyes.

"Well, well, well... Seems there's another hunter in our midst," Sho mused, sheathing his sword back into his belt. "These are interesting times ahead of us. I wonder how they will react when _it _comes to stalk them in the night. Either way, I will get what I have set out to obtain…"

With that final remark, Sho turned and walked in the opposite direction the hooded figure had left, vanishing into the night with a wicked smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Everything in the reception room was a deep shade of blue velvet: the floor, the walls, even the furniture. Sitting on a couch set against one side of the room was a man, dressed in a two piece suit, his white-gloved hands folded in front of him as he seemed to be thinking with his eyes closed. Sitting across from him on another couch was a young woman, dressed in a button-up blue dress and blue heels, reading a book in her lap. Both appeared to be focused on their own thoughts, silence filling every part of the room like water in a bowl. Suddenly, the man seemed to perk up, cocking his balding head to one side as though something had caught his interest.<p>

"Hmm…most intriguing…" the man mused, a smile spreading across his face.

"What is it, Igor?" the young woman asked, glancing up from the book she was holding in her lap.

"Something very fascinating indeed, my dear," Igor replied, opening his bulging eyes and turning his head, pointing his very long nose in the direction of the young woman sitting to his left. "Did you notice, Margaret?"

"Yes, I did. It seemed like a…change in the air. A shift in the balance of the outside world," Margaret answered, closing the book and turning her golden eyes to the older man beside her.

"Very good. It was an almost imperceptible change, but one I would expect my assistant to recognize," Igor said, nodding his approval.

"What do you think this change will cause?" Margaret inquired, a thoughtful look crossing her face.

"Hmm…conflict, but also a resolution," Igor declared, closing his eyes again as though lost in thought. "Remnants of the past will return, yet new possibilities will appear as well. This will draw out the best and worst in those involved, and all of this seems to be focused around one individual. This person will visit us soon, and seek guidance in a time of change."

"Hmm, very interesting," Margaret replied, gazing at Igor with an attentive gaze. "I look forward to meeting this guest."

"As do I. You might be surprised to know that one of the people tied to this individual is your sister," Igor responded, opening his eyes and glancing at Margaret with a smile.

"Elizabeth?" Margaret asked, her eye brows rising as she returned his smile. "That is surprising news. It's been a while since I last saw her. I'm even more intrigued to meet this guest now."

"Yes, she will play an important part in the events to come. The choices she will make shall shape the future of, and provide a unique possibility for, this particular guest." Igor leaned forward, gazing at the deck of cards lying on the table in front of him. "Change is a fascinating thing: an unpredictable storm, with results that can be unremarkable or life defining. When change occurs, bonds can be strained to their breaking point, or be reformed in the most unexpected ways. I will be curious to find out what this _change _will bring about."


	2. Chapter 2

_The night sky was beautiful beyond description. Countless stars filled the cosmos, and the full moon shined with a brilliance that illuminated the entire city. The only thing that marred the perfect scene was a castle with an enormous tower rising from its center; it was situated right in the middle of town and seemed to devour all the light that fell upon it, its shadow seeming to put all in its wake into a never-ending darkness._

_It was this castle that a young man was currently in front of, and he did not know how it got there or where it came from. As he pondered what he wanted to do and if it was worth exploring this new building, it seemed the choice had been made for him; the doors to the castle opened, as though inviting the youth inside. Before he could do make a move however, an invisible force seized and dragged his body into the darkness that lay within a few moments later._

_For what seemed like eons, he could see and hear nothing, his body feeling as though it was falling through an endless pit. And then, solid ground materialized beneath his feet, and when he looked up he found myself before another sight it had never seen before._

_Giant doors, both of them a tarnished shade of gold, seemed to rise out of a fog that filled the entire room. They seemed to glow with an inner light and were covered in strange designs: spinning vortexes that showed an endless abyss within, and eyes that shifted everywhere as though looking for something. There was also a statue chained to the top of the doors, and the young man could just see the image of another, unknown __boy __etched into the stone. At first the room was as silent as the grave; then, a great crack erupted from the doors, as though a bone had snapped under too much pressure. A small rift sprea__d __across the doors, and a figure emerged from the breach: this person was dressed in a black robe, with a hood that completely concealed the face within and any other defining feature of the person in question.__It __slowly rose to its full height and regarded __the other person __through the golden fog.__The young man __felt __his __entire body seize up and a chill ran through __his __entire body; never __had he __felt a presence so powerful, so dominating in hi__s __entire life. The mysterious figure __raised its right hand and pointed at __the newcomer; as if on command, darkness surged out of the rift in the doors and completely smothered __him.__The young man __felt as though __he __were drowning;__he __couldn't breathe, and an overwhelming pressure seemed to crush and drag __him __into the depths of oblivion._

Marcus woke up gasping, tossing his blankets aside in an effort to escape the nightmare he had experienced. The mind numbing fear that had gripped him slowly faded away as his small bedroom came into focus from the light his lava lamp gave out. He looked around his bed, trying to get a grip on reality.

"It's okay, Marcus. Nothing but a bad dream. Probably a result of too much stress," he muttered, giving himself a small pinch on the arm to make sure he was really awake.

After confirming he was in the real world, Marcus glanced at the electronic clock sitting on the bed side drawer to his right. The digital numbers showed it was 5 in the morning. Marcus sighed to himself in exasperation.

"So much for getting enough sleep tonight...Guess it can't be helped. Might as well get ready now."

Marcus turned off the alarm on his clock, which had been set for 5:30 am, and rolled out of bed on the left side, switching off his lava lamp set atop the bookshelf there. Carefully stepping over the pile of clothes he had piled up at the end of his bed, Marcus went to the clothes dresser set against the far left side wall of his room and pulled out some of his casual day to day clothes. After pulling out his favorite green hoodie, Marcus considered for a moment then pulled out a fresh pair of boxers as well and went to the bathroom outside and to the right of his bedroom.

_Might as well clean myself up since I didn't do it last night. Want to make a good first impression for the newest member,_ Marcus thought to himself.

After a quick shower, the young man dried himself off and threw on his clothes, then went out into the living room/kitchen that made up the majority of his apartment space. His eyes now adjusted to the darkness, Marcus made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a banana from the counter that divided his kitchen from his living room. He then opened the fridge opposite the counter, and pulled out a carton of yogurt and bottle of apple juice and set them on the counter. Grabbing the closest spoon he could find, Marcus sat down on a stool on the outside of the counter and ate his make-shift breakfast.

Sitting in a calm silence, Marcus took his time as he ate since he was half an hour ahead of schedule. Once he was done, he threw away the trash and put the spoon into the sink before making his way towards the hallway closet. Checking to make sure his phone was still in his jeans, Marcus took a zip up jacket that was hanging on a hook opposite the closet, which had his keys and wallet already in the pockets. Putting on his jacket and slip-on shoes that were next to the door, he then stepped out and closed the door to his apartment, locking it securely. After a moment of deliberation, Marcus walked across the hallway, down the stairs set on the far end, and out onto the main lobby of the apartment complex. Heading out the front doors, Marcus then looked around and finally began walking down the street, passing by the bike racks next to the apartment building and the black hybrid bike that was his.

_If things had gone as planned, I would have taken my bike over. But as it turns out, now I have the time to walk to headquarters. Guess that's one thing good about waking up this early,_Marcus thought grumpily as he made his way towards the tallest building in the city.

On first appearance, the skyscraper looked simple in design. But this building was far more than that; it was a symbol of both influence and authority that had been established and expanded over the course of 3 generations. It was the main headquarters of the Kirijo Group, and the main base of operations for the Shadow Operatives. To some, it was the embodiment of power; others saw it as a threat that had to be stopped. In Marcus' opinion, the Kirijo Group was the hope for a better tomorrow and proof that there was light in a world of darkness. Despite the infamous legacy of her grandfather, Mitsuru Kirijo did everything in her power to restore her family name and right the wrongs that the old regime had committed. She even went so far as to help Marcus in a time of need, and take him in as a Shadow Operative, showing him how to use a Persona and training him to fight Shadows, creatures that feed on and are born from the human heart.

Approaching the skyscraper, Marcus gazed at the sheer size of it, marveling its beauty and thinking back on the meeting he had with Mitsuru the other day:

_I wonder how this Labrys will turn out. If she's an older model, maybe she will be more robotic than Aigis..._Marcus pondered as he stopped in front of one of the side entrances to the skyscraper. _Only one way to find out!_

Pulling out his keys, he swiped the access key he had been given and opened the door after the card was processed and accepted. Crossing the giant reception room, Marcus went to one of the elevators situated in the back of the skyscraper and pushed the descend button. Once the doors opened, he stepped into the elevator and swiped the key once more to descend to the basement's second floor. After a moment or two, the elevator doors opened again, and Marcus stepped out into the training facility.

As soon as the doors closed behind him, the lights came on and illuminated the space Marcus had entered. It was as large as the reception hall above, and had everything the Shadow Operatives needed. On one hand, it looked like a typical gym; exercise machines lined up against one wall, including a few punching bags hanging from the ceiling. On the other, it appeared to be some type of dojo; weapon racks lined the opposite wall, and the floors were covered in pads, with come benches and chairs spread out across the nearest wall. The far wall had storage closets, containing spare supplies and equipment for god knows what. Walking over to the nearest chair, Marcus sat down, taking a quick breather from his walk earlier. Checking his phone, Marcus saw that the time was now 5:50 am.

_Alright, made it on time! I got a little extra time __too.__Might as well warm up a bit before Labrys arrives,_Marcus decided, rising from the chair he had been sitting in, leaving behind his jacket and phone. He walked over to the weapon racks, and picked up one of the practice swords from it. The sword was a two-handed style weapon, and Marcus felt the balance and weight of it in his right hand, doing a few practice swings to get the feel of it. Despite his lean looks, Marcus had a fair amount of strength, enough to use a two-handed sword easily with one hand. Despite the drawbacks that naturally came with using such a heavy weapon, Marcus was an accomplished martial artist, and he used this in tandem with his swordplay, flowing from swings of the blade into strikes and kicks. His body falling into a steady rhythm, all the drowsiness in Marcus vanished, and the thrill of action filled him with an excitement that never got old.

After going through some sequences, Marcus heard faint footsteps from upstairs. He turned to the staircase set into the same wall as the elevator, and after a moment, recognized two different set of footsteps coming down to his level. Walking back over to the weapons rack, Marcus put away the sword, thinking about who could be arriving.

_One of those people should be this __new recruit Mitsuru mentioned. I wonder who would accompany her at this hour. Probably not __the boss lady,__as __she has other things to worry about I'm sure._

Marcus crossed back to his jacket and checked his phone, seeing the time was 6 in the morning. The footsteps were close enough now that he could hear voices on the other side of the door leading to the stairs as he put his jacket back on.

"…Be sure to keep that key with you, it's your ticket into and around this place. We are now arriving at the second basement floor, where we keep the training room and storage for spare equipment and weapons. This is where I will introduce you to another member of our group."

"Sounds good. If he's anythin' like the other people I've met, I look forward to meetin' him."

Marcus smiled, recognizing the familiar, gruff voice of the first person who spoke up. The other voice must have belonged to Labrys, and Marcus liked what he heard so far. A moment later, the door opened, and two people entered the room. One of them was a young man, dressed in combat boots, bandaged pants and an open red hoodie wrapped around his bare shoulders. His hair was blond to the point of almost being white, and his grey eyes showed a gentle soul, in contrast to his body which was scarred and muscled like a veteran fighter. The other person was quite distinctive: a robot, designed to look like a high school girl, with a skirt and uniform to complete the look. She also appeared to be wearing some type of visor or helmet, with light blue hair tied in a long ponytail underneath and had glowing red eyes that seemed both curious and innocent.

"Akihiko, good to see you again! Last I heard, you were coordinating with Yukari and Ken on a new assignment," Marcus called, standing up and walking towards the two new guests in the room.

"Well, long time no see, Marcus. It's great seeing you again as well. I wasn't sure who Mitsuru would send. Knowing you, I bet you had a rough time this morning," Akihiko said, returning the smile and giving Marcus a light punch on the shoulder.

"Besides getting up a little earlier than planned, it wasn't bad at all," Marcus replied, sending a punch of his own to Akihiko's shoulder. "Nothing like a warm-up to wake up in the morning, eh?"

"Ha, you can say that again," Akihiko chuckled, "Although my routine was little different today too. I was called to escort our newest member here," indicating the girl next to him.

"Um…hello. I'm Labrys. It's nice to meet'cha," the robot said, giving Marcus a shy look.

"It's wonderful to meet you too, Labrys. I've heard great things about you," Marcus said, giving Labrys a warm smile before turning back to Akihiko. "So what's the game plan? Mitsuru didn't tell me too much the other day about what I was supposed to do."

"Don't worry, it's not too difficult," Akihiko reassured, "Most of the complicated stuff has already been explained to her. She even has her own Persona now."

"That's great, half the work is done right there," Marcus beamed, impressed at Labrys' accomplishment. "Should I go over the specific assignments we do, or should I go for a more general approach?"

"She's already been assigned to the Auxiliary Staff, and will be given more detailed instructions later today, so have a more casual meeting right now," Akihiko replied. "Help her understand what we are about and who we are as a group."

"Alright, sounds like a plan," Marcus said casually. "And how long will this meeting go for exactly?"

"Only an hour; Yukari will stop by to pick Labrys up," Akihiko said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That's a shame, that feels like hardly any time at all," Marcus replied, giving Labrys another smile.

"You guys will have plenty of time later, trust me," Akihiko said confidently, taking his hand of Labrys' shoulder. "Well, I have to head out now. Call me if you need anything. Otherwise, see you around."

"Alright, talk to you later man," Marcus said, waving as Akihiko turned around and opened the door behind him, heading back up the stairs he came from. After hearing Akihiko's footsteps fade away, Marcus turned to Labrys.

"If you have met Akihiko and Mitsuru already, I say you're off to a good start. Have you had a chance to meet any of the other Shadow Operatives?"

"Yeah, I got to meet Fuuka-chan and my sister, Aigis," Labrys replied, running a hand through her hair.

"I wasn't sure what to expect when they told me about you, but I think we are very lucky to have you on our team. I look forward to building a beautiful friendship together," Marcus declared, walking over to Labrys and patting her on the shoulder.

"Aw shucks, that's really nice of ya to say," Labrys mumbled, giving an awkward smile. "Do you always talk like that?"

"Only on special occasions," Marcus replied, giving Labrys a wink. "I can be melodramatic sometimes. I love performing in theater shows, so it kinda rubs off in real life here and there."

"Ha, that sounds like fun," Labrys said, giving a small laugh and showing Marcus the first real smile he had seen from her. "I've never been to a theater before. Wonder what it would be like."

"Next time I'm in a show, I will save a ticket for you," Marcus promised, "Best seat in the house and everything! ...Assuming we aren't called to carry out a mission during the performance."

"Yeah, that'd be a shame," Labrys said, her smile fading. "I take it we have to devote a majority of our time to being a Shadow Operative, huh?"

"Not all of our time, Mitsuru understands most of us have lives outside of the group," Marcus reassured. "But as she told me recently, 'you never know when you have to be ready at a moment's notice'."

"Hehe, that sounds like her alright," Labrys giggled, smiling again at the thought. "So how long have you been doing this? Bein a Shadow Operative I mean. You all seem so confident about what you do, it's pretty impressive."

"Well, I joined up about a year ago; nine months to be exact," Marcus said, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "Mitsuru and the others have been doing this longer than that, probably closer to three years. We hunt down Shadows and stray fragments of the old Kirijo organization. It's a long story, but one I will definitely tell you when we have more time. Mine is fairly ordinary, until I had an…incident which got me introduced to the Shadow Operatives." His mood fell then, and a pained look crossed his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was it bad?" Labrys asked, looking at Marcus with concern.

"Yeah, you could say that," Marcus muttered, taking a deep breath and looking Labrys in the eyes. "It's hard for me to talk about right now, but I will tell you about it eventually since we're gonna be partners and all. I hope you understand."

"I do, actually," Labrys replied, a haunted look coming into her eyes. "I had to go through some pretty bad things myself. I was really scared for a long time."

"If there's one thing I've learned, it's that you should never let the past trap you," Marcus said firmly, giving Labrys a reassuring smile. "Learn from it, but don't let it define you. Become a better person, so that you never have to go through the fear and pain ever again."

"Th-thanks, I'll try; and thanks for not asking about my past. I'm still having a tough time accepting it myself," Labrys mumbled, giving Marcus another awkward smile.

"I want you to tell me when you feel ready, not because you feel like you have to," Marcus said gently. "Besides, I haven't told you my story yet either, so it's only fair we share at the same time. Now, enough with the serious stuff; let me show you all the cool equipment this place has."

Marcus led a more open and curious Labrys around the training room, explaining what each of the different machines were designed to do. When they went to the weapon racks, Labrys' eyes lit up, looking at the double-sided axe propped against the closest one.

"Looking at the axe, huh? It definitely packs a strong punch, though it can be kinda tricky to use," Marcus commented, grinning at Labrys' enthusiastic look.

"That ain't a problem. I use one that's bigger than that, and it doubles as a jet pack," Labrys replied, returning Marcus' grin.

"Wow that sounds awesome! Next time we meet up, we should have a sparring match. I would love to see that axe of yours." Giving Labrys an admiring look, Marcus suddenly paused at the sound coming from the ceiling above them.

"What's that noise?" Labrys asked, glancing up in confusion.

"That's the elevator coming down. Guess Yukari didn't feel like taking the stairs," Marcus remarked, looking across to the elevator doors. _Has it already been an hour? Guess it's true what they say: time flies when you're having fun._

The elevator doors opened, and out stepped a young woman, dressed in a black jacket and jeans. She had short brown hair that curved around her head, and light brown eyes that could draw the attention of any man in a crowd. And with her slim figure, she could be taken for an athlete or actress even at her age.

After finding Marcus and Labrys, she smiled and waved while giving Marcus an appreciative look, "Hey you guys, glad to see things are going great down here,"

"Did you expect otherwise? I couldn't possibly mess this up," Marcus teased, giving Yukari his most charming smile.

"Ha, when it comes to you, anything might happen," Yukari snickered, winking at Marcus. "I'm sure you charmed our new recruit into being one of your fans by now."

"You wound me," Marcus said dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. "I have been nothing but a gentleman to this fine lady. Right, Labrys?"

"Uh, yeah, he's been real nice to me," Labrys said shyly, glancing at Marcus sideways.

"Well, that's good to hear," Yukari replied. "Time to head out, though. I will be taking over your training for today. If you will come with me, Labrys."

Pushing the button, Yukari entered the elevator, with Labrys and Marcus right behind her.

"I will be getting off at the main lobby. Where are you headed?" Marcus asked casually.

"Up to the roof. There's a helicopter waiting to ship us out," Yukari replied, pushing the button for the lobby and the twentieth floor.

"Sounds exciting. Enjoy the flight," Marcus said cheerfully, then turned to face Labrys. "Here's my number. If you have any questions or need someone to talk to, call me," He smiled, giving her a business card.

"Smooth move, hot shot," Yukari said smugly, "But don't expect too many calls anytime soon. I plan on keeping her busy."

"I don't doubt," Marcus replied smoothly, stepping out of the elevator as the doors opened to the main lobby. "See you around, Yukari. Hope to see you again soon, Labrys."

"Nice meetin' ya Marcus. See you later," Labrys called, smiling as the elevator doors closed.

"Well that was fun. She seemed more human than Aigis. Hope they don't work her too hard," Marcus mused to himself, turning to the front doors. "Now to catch up on some of that sleep I missed out on…"

* * *

><p>"Now that's what I call a lunch. Time to dig in!"<p>

Marcus opened the still steaming microwave and pulled out the meatball sandwich that had been warmed up inside. Taking his sandwich to the chair he had next to a small dining table, he sat down and began eating with gusto. It was now one in the afternoon, and Marcus was enjoying sitting still and thinking for the first time that day. After returning from his meeting with Labrys, he had immediately gone back to bed after setting his alarm for 10 in the morning. Once he got up again, he had set about doing his regular Saturday morning routine: gather his dirty laundry to get washed and tidy his room of any other loose objects lying on the floor. Once his room was clean to his satisfaction, Marcus had gone to the laundry washer the apartment complex had open to residents and, after about an hour of washing and drying, brought his clothes back and put them away. That being taken care of, he had combed through his small refrigerator, looking for something to satisfy his growing hunger.

_Good thing I grabbed this on the way home yesterday. Not quite the Saturday I had in mind earlier this week, although it's certainly not my craziest by far,_ Marcus thought with a grin, finishing the last bite of his meatball sandwich.

Wiping his hands and face with a napkin, Marcus then turned to the black laptop computer he had on the table in front of him. Flipping it open, he turned on the monitor, and entered his password to bring up the screen of his desktop. Opening his emails, Marcus checked for any new messages of great importance. Besides a few ads and updates on various systems, nothing stood out; Marcus sighed to himself in exasperation.

_I visited the company three times, submitted my application, and talked to one receptionist on two different occasions this week. They should have looked over my forms by now, and would have contacted me if they were interested in hiring me. Maybe I should pay a visit there again tomorrow…_

Just then, Marcus' phone began ringing on the table next to his computer, and after picking it up saw that Mitsuru Kirijo was calling him. Raising his eyebrows, he swiped his phone and put it to his ear.

"This is a surprise. I wasn't expecting to hear from you again so soon, Mitsuru," Marcus said lightly, leaning back in his chair.

"I just got out of a meeting and wanted to keep you updated on recent events," Mitsuru replied, a note of urgency underlining her voice. "I have been informed that Labrys' instruction has been going smoothly so far. I presume you didn't have any problems with the meeting earlier today with her."

"No, everything went just fine. I'm glad you gave me the opportunity to meet our newest operative," Marcus said with a smile, but then leaned forward in his chair. "You said you wanted to update me on recent events. Has there been any incident that I should know about?"

"Well, this is probably going to be public knowledge soon, but I wanted to let the Shadow Operatives know in advance," Mitsuru replied slowly, sounding like she was trying to find the right words to say. "There's no easy way to say it, but we have been compromised."

Silence filled the room, along with a sense of dread that something had gone horribly wrong.

"…What do you mean by compromised?" Marcus finally asked his whole body rigid with tension.

"One of our facilities was broken into last night. Not headquarters, but one of the old warehouses that I had decommissioned," Mitsuru said, worry plain in her voice. "Nobody was harmed, but files were stolen. Very important files."

"What information did these files contain?" Marcus was shocked; anyone that could catch Mitsuru off guard like this must be very dangerous.

"The details aren't clear yet, but the majority of documents stored in that facility were connected to Tartarus. Not to mention the projects my grandfather performed as head of the Kirijo Group."

A grimace cracked on Marcus' face; Mitsuru's grandfather, Kouetsu Kirijo, had performed experiments on Shadows and humans in an attempt to gain power for himself. Alongside Shuji Ikutsuki, they had caused a series of events which culminated in the creation of Tartarus and the Dark Hour. Mitsuru and some of the other Shadow Operatives, called SEES back then, had managed to stop the mother of all Shadows, Nyx, from bringing about the end of the world, but at the cost of many lives. Even now, years after the Dark Hour and Tartarus had been put to an end there were still remnants of the old regime that remained. As bad as things were now, they would be a whole lot worse if it became public knowledge that not only had Mitsuru's grandfather been a madman, but also performed inhuman experiments and conspired to end humanity.

"What's our next move then? Do we have any leads on who stole those documents?" Marcus said urgently, spinning the ring on his right index finger.

"We don't have any leads currently, and while I have my suspicions, I don't have any proof to back them up," Mitsuru responded, frustration now clear in her voice. "There are too many questions and not enough answers. I need someone to look into and solve this issue fast, and I want you to be the one leading the investigation of this incident."

For the second time in two days, Marcus was surprised by Mitsuru's decision. "I'm glad that you have such confidence in me. Although I have my doubts if I'm the best person for what you're asking."

"Nonsense, you are by far the most qualified to do this," Misturu said firmly. "You can read people very well, even better than Fuuka can with her abilities. But more importantly, you can find patterns that no one else can, see connections where others see coincidence. I need those skills to find out what really happened. I can only do so much as the head of the company; I need someone who can look discreetly, without drawing unwanted attention. Please, Marcus."

Now Marcus was seriously unnerved; if Mitsuru was not only asking, but pleading for his help, things must be very serious indeed.

"Alright, I'll help you Mitsuru. But if I go around looking into files and people tied to the Kirijo Group, won't that rise suspicious on what's going on?"

"While I said this will probably become public knowledge anyway, I see your point," Mitsuru admitted, the frustration gone and replaced with relief. "Since you have a degree in business, I will hire you as a consultant for the company. That way you have access to all of our records, and no one will think twice about your investigations...at least anyone we should worry about. I will cover your more extreme expenses, and you will have a monthly salary of $100,000. Does that sound like a fair deal to you?"

Marcus nearly dropped his phone. This was the greatest offer he had ever been given in his life. $100,000 was more than he had received in the past year of working altogether!

"Yeah, that sounds great! Do you want me to start working on this investigation now?"

"As soon as possible, yes. Come by headquarters and I will give you more details, as well as access codes you will need for the higher security floors. See you soon." Mitsuru hung up, and Marcus put his phone back on the table with a look of wonder on his face.

_I was wrong. This _is _turning into one of the craziest Saturdays I've ever had. I wonder what else might happen today…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1 part 3

Stepping out of the elevator, Marcus walked down the hallway towards the only set of doors on this floor and after knocking, he entered into the office space that belonged to Mitsuru Kirijo. While not as large as the last reception room Marcus had visited, it was just as elaborately decorated. Mosaics showing sweeping landscapes lined the walls, and the desk set in the middle of the room was equipped with several computer monitors. At that moment, there was only one other person in the office with Marcus: a young woman, wearing a simple white dress and a necklace with a pendant tied to it. She had short light turquoise hair, and turquoise eyes that complimented a face as serene and peaceful as an angel. Currently, however, her face was creased with worry, her attention focused on a document she held in her hands.

"Hey Fuuka, I take it you were the first one to hear about the break-in?" Marcus called, walking towards the chair that the girl was sitting in.

Fuuka jumped, a look of panic flashing across her face as she glanced at the boy heading her way. "Oh, it's you Marcus. Sorry, things have been very busy around here. I haven't had a moment to think since we found out about the theft."

"I'm sorry to hear that, you shouldn't have to be put under so much stress," Marcus said sadly, stopping beside Fuuka and glancing at the file she was holding.

"Thank you for saying so, it's sweet that you care. Since I'm her secretary, Mitsuru trusts me to keep her informed on the progress of all projects and anything that isn't normal, yet I failed to see this coming." Fuuka hung her head, shame hanging over her like a cloud.

"That's nonsense, you did nothing wrong. Nobody could have known this was going to happen," Marcus said firmly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You are one of the most thoughtful, gentle, and caring people I have ever met. If there was anything you could have done, I know you would have. Please stop blaming yourself, for my sake."

Fuuka glanced up with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "You always know the right thing to say; I feel so blessed to have you as a friend. When all else fails, you always have a kind word to share."

"It's the least I can do, my dear," Marcus replied, returning her smile warmly. "Seeing you smile is a reward in itself. Are those documents for me?"

"Yes, Mitsuru wanted me to deliver these to you before she arrived," Fuuka said, handing the file over to Marcus. "It's a summary on what happened at the warehouse, although that's not much to work with."

"Anything is better than nothing at this point," Marcus responded, looking over the first couple of pages. "Since I'm now officially working for Mitsuru, I imagine we'll be working together more frequently. That should be nice for both of us, especially now that you can get some help with your work."

"I agree, that will help things work more smoothly," Fuuka replied, smiling as the doors opened behind them, and Mitsuru entered her office, striding over to sit behind her desk.

"I see you made good time arriving here, Marcus. I see you also received the report I had Fuuka deliver to you. Alright, you can leave now Fuuka. I will call you back once we're done here."

"Of course," Fuuka said hurriedly, standing up and giving Marcus another smile before heading out of the office through the double doors.

"I take it this will be a thorough meeting," Marcus said smoothly, sitting down in the chair Fuuka had been using earlier.

"Very," Mitsuru said bluntly, putting several folders on the desk in front of her. "Let's get started."

* * *

><p>Opening the front doors, Marcus stepped out of headquarters and takes a breath of fresh air, checking his phone to see what time it was. Apparently, he had been inside the building for over an hour, which didn't surprise him.<p>

_ Geez, getting debriefed is one thing, but all those forms I had to sign? She wasn't kidding about being thorough. Although there was that weird one about time delivering people or something like that. Oh well, I'm just glad it's all done now._

Making up his mind, Marcus set off down the street, heading towards the Farmer's Market taking place in the center of town. Winding his way through the various stands and people, he bought some fresh produce to hold him over for the next couple of days and after finding the goods he was looking for, Marcus made for the opposite side of the market, planning on cutting through some residential side streets to make it to his apartment sooner. On the way over, someone abruptly ran into him, knocking his bag of goods to the ground.

"Good grief, why don't you watch where you're…" Marcus started, than stopped in shock at who had bumped into him.

It was a girl, appearing to be a few years younger than Marcus, wearing blue gloves, blue boots, a blue dress and even a little blue hat. What was most puzzling about her was the fact that she seemed to be reading a travel guide upside down. She had stopped after bumping into Marcus, as though she had run into an unexpected obstacle.

"Hmm? This is new, I wonder what it could be," said the girl, bringing down her guide to reveal her snow white hair set in a bob cut and dazzling gold eyes. "I've walked down this street on 17 different occasions and I've never run into a person before. This is a moment to remember for sure!"

"Well, if it makes you happy I guess," Marcus said sheepishly, picking up his bag of fallen goods. "Sorry for not seeing you sooner, uh…"

"Oh goodness me, where are my manners? My name is Elizabeth," the girl said cheerfully, smiling up at Marcus. "And who has my melancholy meandering brought me to today?"

"The name's Marcus, it's nice to meet you," Marcus responded slowly, noticing the book she was carrying in her right hand. "So why are you walking down this street? And on 17 different occasions no less?"

"Well, I had heard about this wonderful gathering called a 'farmer's market', but every time I go looking for it, all the signs keep pointing me to this street," Elizabeth replied, a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, this _is_ the Farmer's Market we're in right now," Marcus reassured, wondering if she was from out of town.

"Truly?! But where are the farmers? Surely there must be farmers at a Farmer's Market!" Elizabeth exclaimed, surprise plain on her face.

"The thing is, Farmer's Markets are more based around the food farmers make rather than the farmers themselves," Marcus explained, convinced that this girl had never been to one before in her life.

"I see, thank you for clarifying the situation for me," Elizabeth said happily, tossing the travel guide over her shoulder. "Now that the mystery has been solved, I can find my way here whenever I want."

"That's good to hear," Marcus replied, amused by her apparent enthusiasm at the situation. "Were you looking for anything in particular?"

"Well, although there was nothing that initially seized my curiosity, I did find something very interesting indeed," Elizabeth said mysteriously, her smile widening as she gazed up at the boy in front of her.

"Really? Did you get it?" Marcus asked, completely mesmerized with her golden eyes.

"No, although I'm confident another opportunity will present itself," she remarked, winking at him. "Alas, I must be on my way. There are other places I must see before the day is done. I enjoyed our little chat. I bid you adieu."

"Yeah, hope you have a nice day," Marcus responded, watching as Elizabeth walked lightly through the street and wondering what just happened.

_Okay, that was one of the weirdest encounters I have ever experienced. Is that girl for real? She seemed kind of out there, although relatively harmless. Not to mention pretty cute…_

Still reeling at the moment, Marcus continued towards his apartment, his mind switching between his meeting with Mitsuru and his run-in with Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>"Hmm…this is strange. No, not just strange, it's impossible."<p>

Marcus was back in his apartment, looking on his laptop at some footage transmitted by Mitsuru just now. After getting back, he had seen that several messages had been sent not only by Mitsuru, but by other members of the Shadow Operatives as well. Now that the break-in was relayed to everyone, every member wanted to put in their support and encouragement, in addition to congratulations on the new position. Marcus was grateful; he needed as much help as he could get to solve the mystery surrounding the theft from the Kirijo Group. The first mystery was the recording from the warehouse where the robbery took place.

Since the site had been closed, no security personal were needed, leaving the documents safeguarded with cameras and scanners. While it was minimal, the equipment was upgraded to monitor everything within a 100 meter radius from the warehouse and be full proof against tampering and corruption. Yet what the video showed was impossible both technically and chronologically speaking.

The time stamp showing 11:59 p.m. had the cameras operating normally, with no disturbances whatsoever. Then, the instant the time stamp became 12 midnight, everything in the recording became warped, with the recording showing the warehouse being bathed in an unnatural light and the shadows being much darker. Despite having joined more recently than most of the Shadow Operatives, Marcus knew this could mean only one thing: the warehouse had been placed within the Dark Hour.

The Dark Hour was among the results of experiments performed by Kouetsu Kirijo and Shuji Ikutsuki many years ago, and was one of the worst creations from that era. It was a separate portion of space and time, which most people aren't aware of and technology usually doesn't function. It's a reality where Shadows, creatures born from the dark side of human hearts, could roam freely and prey upon Persona users, the only people who were conscious during that period of time. After the incident of Tartarus, all technology and people connected to it were either accounted for or dead. Or so was believed, until Mitsuru and now Marcus had seen the video recording from that night.

While the cameras had remained functional, the alarms and scanners had been shut down, which was strange considering all the technology was designed to continue operating within phenomena such as the Dark Hour. Once the camera showed the warehouse bathed in the glow of the Dark Hour, with the time stamp frozen at 12 midnight, a figure had walked towards the front door. Due to the change of view, the camera was not able to pick up any details about the person, aside from the fact that it appeared to be human in shape. The figure was obscured in darkness, and after pausing for a moment at the door, turned and walked around the side of the building, vanishing into the shadows that stretched there. For a few minutes, nothing changed, and then the person reappeared, carrying a bundle in its hands that could only be the stolen documents. After looking around the front of the warehouse, the figure turned its shadowy head to the camera, as though realizing for the first time it might be recording. After a moment's pause, the person walked down the street and vanished into the darkness. As soon as the figure disappeared, the Dark Hour faded away, returning to the regular view of the warehouse earlier that evening.

_Okay, besides the Dark Hour, which is disturbing by itself, there are too many questions. There are no other doors into that facility, and none of the windows were broken into. How did this person get inside? Also, how did they disable the alarms? None of the technology should have shut down completely like that. Since the cameras were still operational, it was obviously sabotaged so this person could get in and out easily, and they didn't care if they were spotted on film. But why go through all that trouble for documents on events that happened years ago? And something about that person seems familiar…_

Now Marcus understood why Mitsuru was so troubled... if this person could create and influence the Dark Hour, then the potential threat they represented was greater than perhaps any other adversary the Shadow Operatives had ever faced. Last time, everyone had been at the mercy of the Dark Hour; now that someone was able to control it, things were going to be far more unpredictable and dangerous. Once this person was tracked down, which was going to be difficult to say the least, only Persona users would be able to confront them within the Dark Hour. Since this person was after files regarding the Kirijo Group and Tartarus, perhaps they had some connection to the events from that time. The investigation would have to start tomorrow; there wasn't enough time left in the day to start now. Marcus closed down the video tab, and shut off his computer.

_I need something to eat. Can't help anyone on an empty stomach,_ Marcus thought, standing up and turning to the kitchen. Despite trying to put some space from what he had just seen Marcus couldn't get rid of the sense of foreboding that lingered in the back of his mind. _This is like chasing after a ghost. I feel like there's no control over what's going to happen. Like in Macbeth: something wicked this way comes…_

* * *

><p>"Welcome. We've been expecting you."<p>

Marcus blinked, looking around in mild curiosity. One moment, he had been dozing in his chair after finishing his dinner, the next instant he found himself in a room he had never seen before. It appeared to be a reception room, a very comfortable one, and everything from the walls, the carpet, even the furniture was a deep shade of violet blue. Marcus was sitting in a cushioned high-back chair, and across from him on a long sofa was an older man, wearing a two piece suit and white gloves. Sitting next to him on a smaller sofa was a young woman, wearing a blue dress with her blond hair tied back in a ponytail. They were both gazing at him with keen interest, as though he were a guest of honor.

"I'm sorry, but where am I?" Marcus asked the balding man who had greeted him a moment ago.

"Ah yes, this is your first time, isn't it?" the man chuckled, blinking his bulging eyes and his smile widening. "My name is Igor, and I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter."

At his words, a memory flashed through Marcus' mind; it was one of the contracts he had signed earlier today, the one that had seemed different from the others:

_Time never waits. It delivers all equally to the same end. _

_I hereby agree to the statement above, and I chooseth this fate of mine own free will._

"May I ask what the purpose of this room is?" Marcus inquired, fascinated with the place he now found himself in.

"Hmm, this one seems quite curious," Igor remarked, inclining his elongated nose at Marcus. "We residents of the Velvet Room are here to assist those guests who have agreed to the terms of the contract. A great destiny awaits you, and it is our duty to ensure that your destiny is fulfilled without any…disturbance."

"I see. It seems like a promising agreement," Marcus said, glancing at the woman sitting across from him. "Who might this lovely person be?"

"Oh, I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you," Igor remarked smoothly, turning to the woman beside him. "Her name is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Margaret, and I will be accompanying you through your journey," the young woman greeted warmly, nodding at Marcus.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine," Marcus replied gently, giving her a shy smile. "You appear to be similar to someone I encountered recently."

"So you have met her already?" Margaret's golden eyes gleamed as she gave a small smile. "I can see the allure that would draw her in. Unfortunately, that is a conversation that must wait."

"Our meeting must come to an end," Igor declared, nodding at Marcus. "We shall meet again soon, and cover the details of your journey then. For now, farewell."

At that last statement, the Velvet Room began to fade, and Marcus fell into the depths of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting once more in Mitsuru's office space, Marcus was combing through files he had pulled up from the archives department on the warehouse that had been broken into. It was 11 a.m. Sunday July 21st, the day after Marcus had been hired by the Kirijo Group, and he had spent the last 3 hours going over all the catalogs explaining what information had been stored at the warehouse. Comparing these catalogs to the inventory report that had been submitted earlier that day, Marcus was puzzled at what he observed. There wasn't any single section that had been robbed, but rather it appeared that the culprit had stolen the summary sheets for every document within that warehouse.

_If there's anything this person was looking for, I don't think they knew where to find it. Perhaps they were trying to gather enough evidence to bring down the Kirijo Group, but then why not take any hard evidence instead of the summary reports? Unless this is only the beginning and they plan to try something else, in which case this was the perfect move to make..._

As things were now, Marcus was still unsure what the endgame for this thief was. While news of the break-in had become public knowledge now, there had been no contact from the robber, and no demands or threats made against the Kirijo Group. Mitsuru had checked across all communication channels, and there was not even a hint of the culprit anywhere, as though he had vanished into the night like a ghost.

At that moment, Fuuka entered the office and broke Marcus out of his brooding. "There's an assignment for you from Mitsuru. She is sending you and Akihiko to the warehouse to investigate the site in person."

"Alright, when are we heading out?" Marcus asked, standing up and stretching his legs which had fallen asleep from sitting for so long.

"In 10 minutes; Mitsuru is sending a helicopter to pick you up. Akihiko has already been picked up, so you will be going to the site directly from here," Fuuka replied, looking as though she hadn't slept at all last night.

"Okay, see you when I get back. I'll contact you if something comes up," Marcus said, smiling at Fuuka and patting her shoulder as he passed her on his way out of the office.

_Now let's see what we can find out at the scene of the crime_, Marcus thought, pushing the elevator button to take him to the roof where the helipad was located.

* * *

><p>The flight over was both quiet and tense, and once the helicopter touched down on the landing zone on the outskirts of town, Akihiko and Marcus set out towards the warehouse. As the area was under the ownership of the Kirijo Group, it was set up both for convenience and efficiency; the warehouse was only 5 minutes away on foot, and Akihiko and Marcus wasted no time in making towards the front entrance. As the previous inspection had been conducted electronically, the scene was left undisturbed, which was what Mitsuru wanted before her own inspection team had a chance to comb through the area.<p>

"Alright, let's take a look around. You inspect out here while I look over the inside," Akihiko said confidently, heading over to the door and entering the warehouse.

Shrugging lightly, Marcus pulled up the recording he had uploaded on his phone of the break-in and retraced the steps the thief took that night. Heading around the side of the warehouse, he looked over the area with a keen eye. After a few minutes, Marcus went back to the front and positioned himself near the same angle that the camera from across the street had caught the culprit. After looking over the video again, he slowly walked forward and frowned in frustration.

_Can this get any more weird? This might as well be an episode of the Twilight Zone,_ Marcus thought irritably, as the door to the warehouse opened behind him and Akihiko stepped out.

"So, is there anything to work with out here?" Akihiko asked closing and locking the door behind him.

"If only there was," Marcus replied, turning to face Akihiko. "If it wasn't for this recording and the system malfunction, I seriously doubt if we would have found out about this at all. There is no evidence that anyone was here before we showed up."

"What? That doesn't make any sense," Akihiko said, frowning in puzzlement.

"Tell me about it," Marcus sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I followed the trail this person made that night, but there's no footprints, no indication that he walked here at all. The gravel around the warehouse would have been kicked up by somebody passing through, but nothing was out of place at the side of the building that I could see, and I looked over every square inch of that area. Something about this doesn't feel right."

"I agree with you on that point," Akihiko remarked. "I got more than you did, although not by much. It's clear that the files inside the facility were moved around, but there wasn't any evidence left behind. No fingerprints, no hairs... If I hadn't memorized the layout of the inside and checked the storage files myself I would say this was some kind of mistake."

"We don't have enough to figure out who this person was, but maybe we can discover what they want…" Marcus said slowly, thinking hard on what he knew so far. "The thief didn't take any of the case files, but chose the summary reports instead. What information is contained in those reports?"

"Those reports were created after each experiment or research endeavor was concluded," Akihiko responded, walking over to stand next to Marcus. "They contained what the purpose of the study was, whether the result was a success, and who participated in the experiment. They don't go into great detail, but they include where these reports were submitted."

"Wait a second, what do you mean by submitted?" Marcus said sharply, glancing at Akihiko in surprise. "Are you telling me that more than one copy of these reports was created?"

"Yeah, it was standard procedure during that time," Akihiko replied, frowning in concentration. "According to Mitsuru, protocols were set so that summary reports were sent to every active station, and the location of each of these stations was included in the reports in case they needed to be collected."

"So THAT'S what this person was after," Marcus said slowly, realization coming to him as the pieces fit together in his mind. "They weren't after the files at all. At least not any that was stored here. They wanted the locations of all the warehouses, research facilities, every possible sight that contained case reports regarding experiments tied to the Kirijo Group. They were essentially gathering the intel to plan another break-in, to get what they were really looking for."

"If that's true, then this person is way ahead of us on everything," Akihiko muttered, considering this new development. "We have no idea who this person is, what they want, or how to track them down. They could strike at any time, and we won't even know where that will be. This is definitely a worst-case scenario."

"Well, I don't think we will find out anything more from this place," Marcus said firmly, turning down the street towards the landing strip where the helicopter was waiting for him and Akihiko. "Let's head back to headquarters and give Mitsuru our report on this investigation, if you can call it that."

* * *

><p>"So that's the result of your search? Is there anything else you could find?" Mitsuru inquired, frowning at Marcus from across her desk.<p>

"Unfortunately, there was nothing to find at the warehouse," Akihiko said, standing next to Marcus in Mitsuru's office. "It's as though this robber was a phantom; no physical trace, apart from the theft itself, was left behind."

"As things are right now, we have no way of tracking this person down," Marcus added, feeling uncomfortable under Mitsuru's scrutinizing gaze. "They could be after any piece of information from the Kirijo Group, and we have no idea what or where it is. The possibilities are too many to narrow down at this time."

Mitsuru sighed, frowning at this state of affairs. "I was hoping to make some progress, but this leaves more mysteries than solutions. This person was skilled enough to steal from us without leaving any trace behind, and I'm certain they will attempt to do so again."

"What's the best course of action to take, in your opinion?" Marcus asked, feeling as though he had let Mitsuru down.

"All we can do at this point is tighten security," Mitsuru replied, leaning forward in her chair. "We were caught unaware by this person once, and I don't intend to let that happen a second time. Send out teams to update security details on every building tied to the Kirijo Group, and have cameras set up on the inside of those buildings as well. I want to see where this person goes, and what they set out to obtain when they strike again."

"That's going to take time, Mitsuru, and a considerable amount of manpower," Marcus remarked, considering her decision. "With the number of facilities your family has set up over the years, it will take weeks to properly address every single one of them."

"I know that, but this is the only thing we can do," Mitsuru responded, giving Akihiko a significant look. "This thief can control the Dark Hour; that must mean they were subjected to an experiment or event connected to the Kirijo Group. They are probably seeking revenge, and I must stop them before it's too late. Too many innocent lives are at stake, and I will not lose anyone else to my family's mistakes."

"Don't worry, that won't happen this time," Akihiko said reassuringly. "We will find this culprit, and we will find out what they want."

"No one will die on my watch, I promise," Marcus vowed, wanting to prove himself worthy of Mitsuru's trust.

"Thank you, I'm glad to have both of you with me during this trial," Mitsuru answered, standing up from her seat. "I think that's enough investigation for now. You may have the rest of the day off Marcus. Your training with Labrys will begin tomorrow in the same training facility you met her previously. She will be arriving at 8 a.m. so don't waste any of her time by showing up late. Akihiko, stay here for a moment. I need to go over some assignments I want you to take care of."

"Sure thing, I look forward to it. See you around Akihiko," Marcus said, smiling at Mitsuru and Akihiko as he turned and headed out of the office.

_Well, off to a slow start and left with nothing to do but shoot in the dark. I hope this day ends on a good note,_ Marcus thought sadly, heading down the elevator towards the main lobby.

* * *

><p>"Marcus, is that you?"<p>

Surprised, Marcus turned to the voice that had called out his name. Upon entering the main lobby, he had seated himself in one of the reception chairs, thinking over the events of the last couple of days and what it all meant. Now he was pulled out of his pondering by a young boy who was accompanied by a small dog. The boy was in his mid-teens, dressed smartly in black pants, a white shirt underneath a black vest and a yellow armband on his left sleeve. He had light brown hair curling around his head, similar in style to Marcus' wavy locks, and brown eyes that were both earnest and serious. The dog had short white fur, and was dressed in an orange jacket with wings on the shoulders.

"Ken it's been a while. Good to see you again as well, Koromaru," Marcus said, smiling and holding out his hand.

Responding to his name, Koromaru trotted over and sniffed Marcus' hand, licking his fingers then giving a small yip, looking at him with his red eyes that were far more intelligent than an ordinary animal.

"Yeah, things have been pretty busy lately," Ken remarked, walking over to stand next to Marcus. "I was only able to make it over now, despite Mitsuru calling everyone in over this incident."

"That's putting it mildly," Marcus said sadly, his smile fading as he scratched Koromaru behind his ears. "I hope this isn't getting in the way of your academics."

"No, I was able to make arrangements so I wouldn't fall behind when my classes get started, although I'll have to miss some soccer practice for a few weeks," Ken replied, looking a little dejected.

"That's right, you joined up with the school team," Marcus said, his smile returning as he looked up at the boy next to him. "I was on a soccer team for a number of years myself. It's a great sport, and I hope you have as much fun as I did."

"Yeah, I really enjoy being in a team sport," Ken said excitedly, grinning for the first time upon meeting Marcus. "Between being a member of the soccer team and the Student Council, things have been really going well for me. Congratulations on the new job, by the way. I'm sure you will do great things."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Marcus murmured, standing up and marveling at how close Ken was to his own height. "I wish I had been as sure of myself as you at your age. Things might have turned out…differently."

"…I know how it feels to be powerless," Ken finally replied, sympathy crossing his face. "I doubted myself for a long time, and was only able to move past the guilt when I accepted what had happened and opened up to other people. Keeping those emotions buried only makes them worse."

"I understand what you mean," Marcus said slowly, looking at Ken with pain and desperation in his eyes, "But you had an outlet for your grief. The only person I have to blame for my pain is…me."

"I can only tell you that the best way to help yourself is to be honest, and I say you just made the first step," Ken reassured, patting Marcus on the shoulder. "I have to meet up with Mitsuru now, but stay in touch. If you need someone to talk to, let me know. Come on, Koromaru."

"Thanks, I'll see you around Ken," Marcus said, watching Ken and Koromaru head over to the elevators.

_He's a good kid, but it's a shame he had to grow up so fast. As long as he keeps that hope of his alive, he'll be just fine. Perhaps I should do so as well,_ Marcus thought, turning and heading out the front doors.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in his living room, Marcus was sitting in his favorite chair, brooding at the smartphone positioned on his lap. He had spent the rest of his afternoon preparing for the week ahead and after setting affairs in order for the next day, had finally decided to settle in his apartment. But despite his best efforts, and even a book to keep him company, a feeling of unease lingered in the back of his mind ever since he had reported back to Mitsuru earlier in the day. His gaze shifted from his smartphone to staring blankly at the opposite wall, his mind trying to sort out his thoughts on what to do about the matter at hand.

_I can't keep going on like this. If I don't take care of this, I'm gonna lose my mind. But what if it's nothing? No…it is something…to me. If this means I'm selfish, so be it. I need to be at peace with myself and my decisions to accept other people and their decisions._

Making up his mind, Marcus dialed up a number and put it on the speaker setting as he placed it on the table in front of him. After two long rings, a voice went through the phone:

"Marcus, this is a surprise. I thought you would be taking advantage of your day off."

"Don't worry Akihiko, this isn't taking away from anything too important. I'm having a quiet day for the most part," Marcus replied, shifting a little in his chair.

"Sounds nice. Sometimes it's good to just sit back and take a breath; put things in perspective. So, what can I do for you?" Akihiko said with a note of curiosity in his voice.

"Well…there's something I wanted to ask you. I hope you don't take it the wrong way, but…I want your opinion." Marcus was getting slightly nervous, the uneasy feeling creeping into his head again.

"Alright, if it's anything I can answer, I'm happy to help you out. What's this question of yours?" Akihiko asked, picking up Marcus' tone and sounding more serious.

Marcus took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. "…Do you think Mitsuru hates me?"

There was silence, and Marcus was scared that he had crossed some kind of line.

"…Can you tell me how you got that impression?" Akihiko finally said, complete seriousness in his voice now.

"It's been with me since I joined you guys," Marcus explained, relief evident in his voice since he was glad to finally be talking to somebody about the topic. "She seems to always be looking down on me, as though I'm some sort of disappointment. Like the meeting this afternoon, she acted as though not finding anything at the warehouse was my fault."

"Don't take that personally. She's been working all of us harder since the break-in," Akihiko responded, taking a reassuring tone.

"Yeah, but it's more than that," Marcus desperately tried to explain, "It's not just what I do or say. I feel like…she resents me for who I am. Please be honest with me; why do you think Mitsuru is treating me like this?"

Again, there was silence. Now Marcus was past his fear, and was hoping that he would finally begin to understand what was going on.

"…While I can't speak for Mitsuru personally, I think I can explain her position," Akihiko finally replied, a thoughtful note in his voice. "This does confirm some observations I've made in the past few months. While it may be subtle, Mitsuru's patterns have been changing gradually."

"Really? So this isn't just me being paranoid?" Marcus was beyond grateful; he was finally getting closure he had been longing after for months.

"No, you're not at fault here. You have to understand though. Mitsuru had a very rigid upbringing; I've known her longer than anybody else, and she still has trouble opening up to people, including me. She was raised to believe she is superior to others, and that it's her responsibility to have authority over everything." Akihiko sounded as though he were reciting an old story, one he didn't like to tell.

"Wow, I had no idea…I imagined she had some type of tough childhood, but nothing like that." Marcus was surprised; he was now feeling sympathetic towards the person he had been intimidated by for almost a year.

"That's not all of it. Her father and grandfather were at odds with each other for a long time, and this conflict only made Mitsuru even more insecure. She had two different ideals forced on her, and she didn't know what to do or who to believe."

"So what changed?" Marcus was very curious to hear about Mitsuru's history, since it seemed relevant to his issue currently.

"It was a former member of SEES, someone just like you actually," Akihiko replied with a note of wistfulness in his voice. "His name was Makoto Yuki. He had a rough past and was pretty reclusive, like you were when you joined us. He helped all of us, Mitsuru especially, accept each other and work as a team to face any obstacle. In the end, he gave his life to give us a chance to make the world a better place."

"Wow, he sounds amazing. I find it hard to believe that I could compare to someone like that," Marcus marveled, thinking over the story he had just heard.

"Heh, it's not that far of a stretch. He helped Mitsuru see past her family name, and work towards building a life for herself, rather than the wishes of her family. He brought out the best in us, even when we couldn't see it in ourselves."

"I think I understand Mitsuru's story better now. But I'm still not sure what her view of me is," Marcus said slowly, trying to see the bigger picture.

"Well, you're a special case," amusement seemed to tinge Akihiko's voice as he chuckled. "Usually we run background checks on people and test their capabilities before we invite them to be members of the Shadow Operatives. You came from a completely ordinary background, had no special connection to the Kirijo Group, and you were thrown into…an impossible situation. Yet you showed such aptitude, such potential, that Mitsuru decided to recruit you on the spot. It was a completely spontaneous decision, and not like Mitsuru at all. Her choice puzzled everyone, but not anyone more than herself I think. She has a hard time trusting people, and yet she put faith in you the moment she met you."

"Really? She believes in me that much? But she seems so detached from most everything, especially me…" Marcus couldn't believe what he was hearing; Mitsuru, choosing to put faith in him?

"See, for Mitsuru, putting faith in someone means trusting them to get the job done. If she wants you to lead the investigation effort into this theft, that means she believes you can accomplish the task. Don't let her tough personality put you down. On the inside, she's a very kind and compassionate person."

"That's good to hear. Which reminds me…when she told me about the break-in, she didn't just ask me for my help; she begged for it." Marcus thought that had been a strange situation, but it seemed to make more sense with Akihiko's explanation.

"Now THAT confirms my suspicions; she has never begged anyone for anything in her entire life. You have more influence than you realize. I imagine Mitsuru would be willing to compromise almost anything for you if you asked her. That kind of power is dangerous; be careful with it." Akihiko had taken a serious tone, and there was almost the hint of a threat in his voice.

"I promise I won't abuse this situation to my advantage. You know I'm not like that," Marcus reassured, completely serious himself in response to Akihiko's remark.

"I do know that, which is why I trust you on this matter as well. If it was anyone else, I probably would have to…it doesn't matter now. Thanks for confiding in me on this. I can't imagine what it must have been like carrying those doubts around all this time." Akihiko sounded more relaxed, as though he had resolved a stressful ordeal.

"It wasn't too bad. Thanks for listening to me. I really needed to get that off my chest."

"Sure thing. If there is anything else bothering you, let me know. I have to go now. Talk to you later." With that, Akihiko hung up.

Marcus picked up his phone with a look of wonder on his face.

_So she doesn't hate me after all. She trusts me, and implicitly by the sound of it. Who would have thought…perhaps things aren't as bad as I believed,_Marcus thought, turning to his small kitchen. _I wonder what else fate has in store for me…_

* * *

><p>"Welcome back. We have looked forward to your return with great interest."<p>

Marcus blinked, and found himself once more in the Velvet Room. Everything appeared the same as it had been on his last visit, except there was now a deck of cards in front of the man who called himself Igor. Margaret was standing behind Igor, holding some type of volume in her arms. Both of them were smiling, as though Marcus was an old friend who had come to pay them a visit.

"It feels good to visit this place again," Marcus said shifting slightly in the high-backed blue chair he was currently sitting in. "How did I end up here? One moment I'm dozing in my bedroom, the next I find myself in this chair…"

"As a guest of the Velvet Room, you are welcome to visit here whenever you wish," Igor explained, inclining his head in acknowledgment. "In addition, we residents may summon you to provide guidance, or information."

"I understand. Thank you for telling me," Marcus replied, nodding his head in return. "So what is the purpose of this meeting?"

"Why, to help determine the nature of your journey," Igor responded, indicating the deck of cards before him. "Tell me, do you believe in fortune telling?"

"As far as I'm concerned, fortunes are what we make them to be," Marcus said, looking at Igor with a serious face. "While I accept there are forces outside of our control, in the end, we are the masters of our fate."

"Ah, most intriguing," Igor mused, regarding Marcus with a curious gaze. "Not many have such a clear understanding of how the universe works. This will make your fortune more interesting. Shall we begin?"

"By all means," Marcus said, looking on as the cards from the deck arranged themselves on the table in front of him.

"Your first card is…" at Igor's words, the card on the far left side flipped over. "…the Moon in the upright position. This indicates there will be a task you must pursue alone, and there will only be yourself to rely upon."

_That sounds ominous_, Marcus thought, gazing at the cards before him.

"The card for beyond that future is…" and the card right behind the first one turned over. "…the Magician in the upright position. Fascinating; it appears that if you succeed in your ordeal, you will wield great power, one that none have ever had before."

_Huh, I guess that will make the risk worth the reward in that case,_ Marcus reasoned, intrigued by what he saw. "Is there any more that can be revealed about my future?"

"As curious as ever I see," Igor chuckled, giving Marcus an amused look. "I think we may be able to learn a little more."

As if on command, the card on the far right flipped over.

"Ah, the Ace of Cups. This shows the start of a relationship, one with great potential to it, if you were to pursue on nurturing this relationship."

_Wow, a relationship. That would definitely be something I would look forward to_, Marcus marveled, thinking of the possibilities.

"I believe that is enough of your fortune for now," Igor declared, waving his hand and making the tarot cards disappear. "As you progress through your journey, more will be revealed. I will have Margaret show you out today. Until we meet again, farewell."

"If you will follow me," Margaret said, walking around the table and indicating the elevator door set on the opposite side of the Velvet Room.

Standing up, Marcus nodded at Igor, then stood up and followed Margaret into the elevator, which was the same deep blue as the reception room they had left.

"So do you spend all of your time in the Velvet Room?" Marcus asked as the elevator door closed behind them.

"No, not all of it, although my master has had me take care of more duties since my sister left," Margaret replied, hardly moving as the elevator began moving down.

"Your sister wouldn't happen to have golden eyes as well, would she?" Marcus inquired, looking at Margaret with a curious glance.

"As a matter of fact, she does," a mysterious smile appeared on Margaret's face, one he recognized instantly. "Her name is Elizabeth, and you two have already met if I'm not mistaken."

"We have, although it was a little…odd for a first encounter," Marcus commented, returning Margaret's smile with one of his own.

"She does have a…unique personality," Margaret laughed, her eyes twinkling in humor. "She can be quite the handful, but also quite genuine. Bear that in mind if you come across her again."

"I most certainly will, thanks," Marcus said, feeling lighter than he had in a long time.

"Well, this is your stop. See you later," Margaret replied, the doors slowly opening as Marcus' view faded once more into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

><p>As if waking from a dream, Marcus slowly regained consciousness in the real world. He was in his bed, in the same position as he had been in when he had visited the Velvet Room. The moonlight shined through the window behind his bed, and illuminated the features in his room, including who was looking at him from the end of his bed.<p>

"Hey, nice to meet you. It's good to see you in person." The person who spoke was a young boy, appearing to be around 10 years of age, and dressed in a one-piece pajama with black and white stripes. He had light brown hair, and light blue eyes that seemed to almost glow in the moonlight.

"…You're not really here, are you?" Marcus said slowly, noticing that the boy did not cast a shadow in the light he was standing in.

"Well, depends on what you mean by 'here'," the boy replied, smiling slightly at Marcus' comment. "Physically, you're right; I'm not in this room. But inside your mind, I very much exist. Don't worry about it too much."

"…Who are you?" Marcus asked finally, looking at the boy in curiosity, not feeling any fear at all for this mysterious presence.

"Well, that's an interesting question," the boy said thoughtfully, "and quite the long story to answer properly. However, you can call me Pharos."

"Why are you here?" Marcus was puzzled; despite never seeing this boy before, there was something familiar about him…

"I'm not really sure," Pharos responded, frowning slightly. "I used to be tied to this world through a bond established long ago. When the bond was broken, I simply…wasn't there anymore. Now, a new bond was created, so here I am once again. How I am tied to it this time, I'm not positive."

"Bond? I don't have any bond to anything…" Marcus felt something tickle at the back of his mind, like a memory trying to come to the surface of his subconscious.

"Well, you do, and it's quite the strong one," Pharos said, giving Marcus a scrutinizing look. "Perhaps you weren't fully aware what you were getting into, but the deed is done now. What will come of this bond remains to be seen. I imagine this bond will become clearer with time."

"Hmm, there seems to be a lot happening around me right now," Marcus murmured, looking down at his hands. "I didn't want this. I didn't ask for any of this to happen."

"Most people don't look for change in their lives willingly," Pharos said, giving Marcus a sympathetic look. "What they do in response to the change determines who they are."

"You're right, thanks Pharos. I was just contemplating recent events," Marcus replied, glancing at the boy across from him.

"Don't mention it," Pharos responded, smiling again at Marcus. "I'm here to provide council at turning points in your life. As long as the bond is maintained, I will be able to visit when needed. Now I must be going. I imagine I will be seeing you again soon. Goodnight…"

With that final remark, a shadow crossed the moonlight, and Pharos faded into the darkness, his eyes gleaming before fading as well.

_Huh, that was a strange encounter. Quite the interesting kid, he seemed wiser than he appeared to be. And there was something else…something he said…well, I'm sure I'll figure it out sooner or later, _Marcus thought, turning over onto his side and falling asleep once more.


End file.
